HARRY'S TWIN SISTER
by The-worlds-bookfreak
Summary: harry has a twin sister, did you know? when nither did he. (jus please read i not a very good summary maker)
1. Chapter 1

_He left Mikayla alone in the closet crying now that she was alone but then another man wearing all black came and took her._

_ 'Ah I guess the idiot didn't see you, well now that the dark lord vanished in this house, he was scared that he might come back, but I don't blame him. But thank Merlin the dark lord is gone is gone all thank to Potter and you' the man said as Mikayla began to laugh her cute baby laugh. When she laughed her hair and eyes turned yellow._

_'Oh mtamorphmagus are we well then yellow must mean happy' the man said again and laughed._

_A little line stayed in Mikayla's tiny head 'a little hand raped around my finger' she laughed again._


	2. DO YPU CARE OR NOT?

**Do you care or not?**

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

OMG! It's morning already, I seriously hate morning. Now I will have to cook breakfast for my uncle and aunt. They can't do it by themselves. Oh and they never told me their names so I just call them aunt and uncle.

Conner is the only one who cares for me. 'Mika come on hurry up before mum and dad see me helping you!' Conner yelled

'I'm coming! You know i don't like mornings!' I yelled back

I got changed and ran down stairs into the kitchen. In a hurry I fixed aunt and uncle breakfast. Today was also my birthday but I didn't expect to get any presents. That was when Conner spoke up 'Happy Birthday Mika here is your gift.' He handed me a beautiful little box that said "_HAPPY BRITHDAY!" _ I opened it what I saw in it he was a beautiful red necklace with matching earring. This is what it looked like...

'Oh my God it's beautiful. How much did it cost?!' I asked excitedly!

'$139.99" he replied with a smile.

'Conner did your parents allow you to waste that much money on me?' I asked surprised.

'No I lied to them, duh. I said that I had to get a gift for one of my best friends, so, I guess that part was not a lie. You know how my parents spoil me so they gave all the money and more.'

I ran up to my cousin and flung my arms around him 'Thank you I love it! You're the best cousin ever!'

'Let's see how it looks on you' he said taking the necklace from me and putting it on me. I lifted up my hair and then he said 'um... Mika what is this heart shaped scar on the side of your neck?'

'What heart shaped scar?' I ask

'The on the side of your neck'

Sure enough when i feel the side of my neck i felt a heart shaped scar. _ But aunt and uncle never put a scar on me of at least I never felt it there ever. _I thought to myself. I ran up to my room and left Conner standing in the kitchen. I took out two of my baby pictures on one of them there was no scar on my neck then it was the one with my parents still alive. But then I looked at the picture that was taken after my parents died and there was a scar...

I ran back down to Conner and told him what I saw.

'So it was there after your parents died but not before?' he asked.

'Yes,' I replied

'Well then you must have got it when you fell in the car'

'Yes but i wasn't in the car or, I would've hav gotten hurt too like my poor parents.'

'Well that true well does it hurt?'

'No I can't even feel it'

'Then just leave it and come im almost done cooking'

'Ok'

When we were done cooking, I took my birthday present to my little room and put it in my little suitcase.

In a few minutes Conner came in bring food. At the exact same moment two owls flew in carrying parchments. The parchments said something about being accepted into a school called Hogwarts this is what it looked like...

'Well I got some school called Drumstrang saying that they want to accept me into their school. They said that it is a boarding school and that it is about magic. What did you get? I don't know for how many years' Conner asked

'I got the same thing expect that it say that the school I will be attending to is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school is for seven years' I say.

'Well, we should show this to mum and dad'

'Even if they hate me we should they might be able to explain something what if they know what we are but they are just not telling us'

'I think they are lying about your parents too'

**Sapphire's P.O.V **

I was fighting with my brother Draco again in his ugly room when two beautiful snowy white owls flew in and gave Draco and me each a copy of what they were holding.

I recognized it right away it was the letter to Hogwarts!

I tried to look like I didn't care but I did, I would finally get away from my parents and their death eater problems. I just hoped that i wouldn't be in the same house as Draco, mum, and dad... but i knew that I had to or mum and dad would hate me. I can't believe im going to say this but...iwanttobeingryffindor.

Though unlike me Draco looked at it with disgust I could tell right away that Draco didn't want to go.

'Come on we better show this to mum and dad,' he said with no expressions

'Yeah lets go' I replied

'Iwanttobeingryffindornotslythrin,' i said again

'What?!' Draco yelled at me

_I want to be in Gryffindor not in dumb old Slytherin_

'Nothing'

** Silvia's P.O.V **

Ello! Lol! My turn!

I was at home listing to music a song called "Together Forever" I know it Pokémon but... I've loved Pokémon since I was five so it holds my somewhat a little bit good childhood memories, and it reminds me of my parents. It about staying friends no matter what happens, (if u don't kno the song then here r the lyrisc)

**POKEMON TOGETHER FOREVER**

**You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know**

Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more

Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know you can always count on me

Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believe

_Ash: C'mon you guys, I've gotta get another badge!  
Misty: You'd better figure out how to repay me _

_For my broken bike, Ash Ketchum!  
Brock: Oh no, not this again...  
Pikachu: Pikachu..._

**Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more**

Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay

Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure...

Oh and also I was wondering how long Sirius would be in Azkaban when Collin came in holding two parchments.

'Hey Sil you wont believe what im holding go on guess' he said in a teasing voice

'Umm... is it Hogwarts?' I asked hopefully

'Yes' my brother answered smiling

'Yes! Im not a squib' I yelled

'Shut up you two,' my sister Kaina yelled.

'Kaina we finally get to go two Hogwarts aren't you happy'

'No you idiot I don't care'

**Kaina's P.O.V **

Oh great my turn -_-

I was at home doing nothing when I heard my brother say,

'Hey Sil you won't believe what im holding go on guess' he said in a teasing voice

'Umm... is it Hogwarts?' She asked hopefully

'Yes' my brother answered

'Yes! Im not a squib' she yelled

'Shut up you two' I yelled.

'Kaina we finally get to go two Hogwarts aren't you happy'

'No you idiot I don't care'

But i was lying I kind of did care because I wanted to get out of his house. You must know what I am talking about. There you go you heard my part of the story now GET LOST BYE!

**Collin's P.O.V **

I was in my little room playing video games I know it's too muggle but my friends are muggles so yeah, anyways I was playing "call of duty and batman Arkham City," when three little owls flew in my window holding parchments from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I ran down stair to my sisters room and said to her,

'Hey Sil you won't believe what im holding go on guess' I said in a teasing voice

'Umm... is it Hogwarts?' She asked hopefully

'Yes' I answered smiling

'Yes! Im not a squib,' she yelled

"Shut up you two,' my sister Kaina yelled.

'Kaina we finally get to go two Hogwarts aren't you happy' Sil asked hopefully still smiling like mad man.

"No you idiot I don't care"

But for some reason i could tell that she was very happy and that she did in fact care. But only for the reason that now she would be able to get away from our father's little house... Ok... our house is pretty big and that the only people that know us are Dumbledore, Remus (but Remus thinks that our dad is the bad one, but how could he Remus is our fathers best friend) and all our friends but my friends don't know that our dad is Sirius black. Yet...

Oh well just forget her im so happy to be able to see my friends again don't know but I think kaina will probably end up in Slytherin like mum and Silvia will end up in Gryffindor like dad and I.

I live at 12 Grimauld place Remus Lupin watched over but i could tell he didn't like us he only did it because Dumbledore asked him.

author's note

ik the pokemon cae out when they were 15 but please bear with me thanks for read

please review ;)


End file.
